Digimon Hunters
by RED TIME FORCE RANGER
Summary: The digimon in the digital world are feed on emotions of the humans. Some Humans will take on the Hunt.
1. Digimon Hunters Characters

Digimon Hunters

Team Empire

Name: Damon Weber

Age: 13

Partner: Dorumon

Super Evolution: Alphamon

Digivice Color: Black

Name: Bethany Martinez

Age: 14

Partner: Kotemon

Super Evolution: Crusadermon

Digivice Color: Pink

Name: Anthony Walker

Age: 14

Partner: Leormon

Super Evolution: Leopardmon

Digivice Color: Gold


	2. Digimon Hunters Prologue

Digimon Hunters

Prologue

The Digital World is a calm and peaceful place. The Digimon From the digital world have been coming to earth. They are feeding on the emotions of humans.

There are few humans that capture the digimon for the help. To Stop there rampage. Or to simply control them. This is the story of Team Empire A group of normal kids who have digimon They Hunt to save the digimon and then there is team Darkness. The Want to control the Digimon But will Team Empire come and save The Digimon.


	3. Digimon Hunters Episode 1 The Hunt Begin

**The digivices are actually the fusion loaders for the hunt**

**Digimon Hunters**

**Episode 1: The Hunt Begins**

A kid with black hair, black shirt, and blue jeans was walking through his town. A girl and a boy ran up to him the girl had orange, brown hair and the boy had brown hair.

The Girl: Hey Damon

Damon: Bethany, Anthony what's up

Bethany: Damon why you walking alone don't you want to hang out.

Damon: I was going to go to the Arcade by myself I wanted some alone time.

Anthony: That's cool well will see you later.

Bethany and Anthony walked in the opposite direction of Damon. Damon just continued walking. Damon got to the arcade when he past the end of a hallway a weird green portal opened in front of him. 

Damon: What in the world.

Damon walked inside of the portal and he was transported to some weird place he stood for a will.

He saw three kids his age run paste him very quickly. One boy was wearing a black jacket with a red shirt. The girl was wearing purple and she wore a skirt. The other boy had a hate on with a green shirt.

There was a creature flying in the air it looked like a griffin.

**Hippogriffomon**

The boy with the black jacket took out a red device with black streaks on it.

?: Hello Hippogriffomon I'm Blaze and this is my team. Team Darkness and we came to hunt you down and capture you. I should introduce you to them the boy with the hat is Justin and the girl Is Mary.

Hippogriffomon: Get away our I'll destroy you.

Blaze: Yeah let's see

Blaze held out his device in front of Hippogriffomon

Blaze: Realize SkullKnightmon!

Skullknightmon: I will defeat you and we will capture you fool

Blaze: Alright Skullknightmon Supe

Blaze was cut off by Damon

Damon: Hey what are you doing down there.

Hippogriffomon toke this chance and flew away.

Blaze: Crud he's gone… Skullknightmon return.

Skullknightmon was sucked into the device.

Damon: What was that?

Blaze: That was a digimon and theses are digivices.

Blaze holds up his red one, Mary holds her purple one and Justin holds his green one.

Blaze: There what we use to hunt digimon.

Damon: That sounds cool I want to join the hunt.

Blaze: You can't unless you have a digivice and a digimon partner.

Damon: Oh

Blaze: Come on guys we need to go look for Hippogriffomon.

Blaze and his team ran off in the same direction as Hippogriffomon.

An old man walked up behind Damon

Old man: So kid you want to join the hunt.

Damon: Who are?

Old Man: I'm just a friend you're going to need this if you're going to join the hunt.

The old man holds up a black Digivice.

Old man: Follow me

The old man walks through the crevices in the all and Damon follow the go through the green portal but this time there in an office. They both sit down at the table.

Old man: Ok if you really want to join the hunt you're not allowed to tell people about the digital world not even family.

Damon: I promise this will probably fun and I can finally do something cool.

Damon picks of the Black digivice

Old Man: Say digiport open and a portal will appear.

Damon: Digiport Open!

He pointed the digivice at the wall and a green portal opened.

Damon went through the portal and he was back where he first appeared in the digital world.

Damon: First things first I should get a partner.

?: So I hear your looking for a partner.

Damon: Who said that?

Damon looked around and a purple creature appeared in front of him

Damon: Who are you?

?: I'm Dorumon and I want to become the king of the hunt and with your help we both can be king

Damon: Sure Dorumon that would be cool.

Hippogriffomon appeared right in front of both of them

Hippogriffomon: Dorumon I finally found now I can take your data is said to be the sweetest of all data and it makes anyone stronger by eating it.

Hippogriffomon back the two into a corner. Dorumon got in front of Daman he opened his mouth and blasted out a metal sphere at Hippogriffomon but he blocked it with his wing.

On a nearby rooftop Blaze and his team where standing on a nearby rooftop

Mary: Should we go help that boy

Blaze: I want to see what he can do

In the real world Anthony and Britney were looking through a mirror and they say Damon being attacked.

Britney: So that means.

Anthony: Yes Damon Has joined the hunt we should ask him to join our team if he can survive

Damon: Dorumon we will get through this together cause you and me… We are Partners.

A gold ring appeared on Dorumon's arm and a gold ring on Damon's digivice

Dorumon: So this is what Super Evolution is.

Blaze: See that is the light of Super Evolution.

Damon: SUPER EVOLVE

Damon made a semi ring around him this gold rings

Dorumon started to dissolve and transform into a big black Knight with a blue torn cap at the end.

**ALPHAMON **

Damon: Dorumon

Alphamon: My name is now Alphamon I was able to super evolve.

Hippogriffomon: You were able to super evolve!

Alphamon: And I'm going to get rid of you very quickly.

Seiken Gradalpha!

Alphamon Draws out a convergence of light that was pierces into the center of a magic circle, and stabs it through Hippogriffomon

A bubble with Hippogriffomon appears and Damon scans it.

Damon: Sweet we caught our first digimon.

Blaze: We will keep an eye on You Damon your Partner is a legendary Knight Digimon anyway

Blaze and his team walk off

Damon leaves the digital world right as Dorumon digivolves to normal he teleports in front of the school were Britney and Antony are standing

Damon: Wait you guys didn't

Britney: Its cool were part of the hunt to and we have legendary knight digimon to

Britney and Antony hold up there digivices. Britney's is pink and Anthony's is gold.

Anthony: DO you want to join Our Team. Team Empire

Damon: Why not I should join a team

The camera goes up into the sky

Team: Digiport Open


End file.
